Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In order to handle policy control and charging, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has in TS 23.203 specified a policy and charging control (PCC) functionality encompassing the two main functions:                Flow Based Charging, including charging control and online credit control; and        Policy control (e.g., gating control, Quality of Service (QoS) control, QoS signaling, etc.)        
The PCC functionality is comprised by the functions of the Policy and Charging Enforcement Function (PCEF), the Bearer Binding and Event Reporting Function (BBERF), the Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF), the Application Function (AF), the Online Charging System (OCS), the Offline Charging System (OFCS) and the Subscription Profile Repository (SPR) or the User Data Repository (UDR).
The PCRF is the part of the network architecture that aggregates information to and from the network supporting the creation of rules and then makes handling policy decisions for users active on the network.
For most kinds of applications over mobile networks, the PCRF generates traffic handling policies based on application related information, subscription information of users, information from charging system, pre-configured policy information of the operator, and the other static information. This may reduce the experience of network service to users.
So a new mechanism is needed for generating traffic handling policies with respect to applications over a mobile network.